


Killing Sprees and rosewater

by A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses/pseuds/A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity Glassfille has caught they eye of an applied mathematics major, Terumi. Terumi not only is a total badboy by day but him and his three brothers are criminals by night known only as Orobouros. Despite this, Terumi can barely talk to, Trinity, however, when he does, what happens next? And will Trinity learn of his night life? What happens if she does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Sprees and rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tell me of any mistakes, I'm horribly dyslexic and would appreciate the help.

Trinity Glassfield, she was easily the most desirable girl on campus,smart, kind, easygoing, well mannered, and had a innocent beauty to her. If she was all this then why did Terumi of all people have an eye for her? His regular type of girl was the party all night sleep all day, get shitfaced, sloppy sex kind of girl. However whenever he saw her he couldn’t take his eyes off her.  
“God dammit! I can’t get that bitch out of my head!” Terumi crushed the can he was holding and threw it at the wall.  
“If you keep that up we’ll have to pay the landlord more then we already owe him.” Terumi glared at his witter brother, Hazama. Terumi lived with three brothers, the witty well-dressed middle child, Hazama, his twin, Yuuki who was slightly more charming then he was, and the youngest, Kazuma.  
“If you like this girl so mush why not just ask her out?”  
“It’s not that simple, Hazama! She’s not like the other women I’ve been with,” Terumi paused, thinking of how to describe her to his brother,”she’s a nerd, but a hot nerd, but not like a slutty one.”  
“Aren’t you majoring in in applied mathematics? If you cleaned up a bit I’m sure she’d be all over you.”  
“I may have slept with her sister at one point.” Hazama sighed and walked over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder he said,”Sounds like you’re shit out of luck.” Terumi was about to snap back at Hazama when his twin kicked open the door.  
“Gentlemen, Christmas has come early!” Yuuki dropped a brown paper grocery bag that was filled to the brim.  
“How’d you afford all this?” Hazama said pulling things out of the bag.  
“Sometimes Kazuma comes in real handy,” Yuuki ginned. Kazuma walked though the door carrying two more bags and closed the door with his foot,”I made the little brat here look all pathetic and sad, people loving giving to the handsome homeless.” Kazuma smiled up at his brother has a hand ran through his hair. They always called each other, brat, bastard, loser, and other things. It was just their way. None of them ever had known parental figures to tell them not to. If the brothers had to say, Hazama would be the most 'motherly’ of the bunch, Yukki, the most 'fatherly’, Terumi was the protective big brother, and Kazuma was their little over achiever. Hazama put his hand on the youngest brother’s shoulder,”Tonight, kid, you will be rewarded.”  
For the rest of the evening the brood relished the smell of cooking meat and spices as Hazama cooked them stew and boiled eggs. This was a luxury to these brothers, they lived on the bad side of town in an loft without heat, a small bathroom and kitchen, and one bed for them all. Despite this, to anyone who didn’t know about their situation, they would blend in easily with the upper class. The brood of boys were known to the the public as “Ouroboros” the noted group of serial killers. All the police could tell knew about them is that they target the wealthy, each murder was committed by multiple persons, nothing was taken other than the targets wardrobe and cash in their wallet, and there was always a Ouroboros symbol drawn in blood on the victims chest. The brother’s used what they stole to survive, the average target would most likely have a low or twenty bucks and a high of five-hundred, but a high was a rarity.  
This was the side of Terumi’s life that he could never let Trinity see, that is if he ever got the courage to even say hello.


End file.
